


La Vieux Port

by fleurdelester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, M/M, Montreal, also mentions of mcdonalds and construction, bitter julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/fleurdelester
Summary: dan and phil on a date in the most touristy/romantic part of montreal i could think of.





	La Vieux Port

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really disappointed and bitter about the montreal show being cancelled so have this unedited mess. also i havent written fic in literally 2 years so hi

the Isle of Man, with its pebble beaches and gorgeous sunrises, and he’d seen London, a city so old and full of history that it reeked beauty. So many sights, and still nothing compared to this. Sitting in a quaint restaurant in a foreign city with his husband, his best friend, having wine and just taking in the scenery, was something he would never tire of.  
It was unbelievable to him that this was something that happened often enough that he could never tire of, that this was the lifestyle he lead. It was easy to forget when wherever he went everything felt so familiar, so much like home.   
“Dan? Est-ce que tu es correct?” Phil asked, in his horribly butchered French accent. He had put down his wine on the table and was rubbing the rim of the glass anxiously.  
“Yeah.” Dan cleared his throat as the waiter placed the bill on the table. “Was just thinking.”   
“Maybe we should go for a walk then?” Phil suggested, looking at the river on the horizon. “The sun hasn’t set yet so we can walk along the port.”  
“Yeah,” Dan nodded. “That’s nice.”  
They exited into the humid air and Dan was almost instantly hit with a gust of wind to the face, causing his hair to blow astray at all weird angles. Phil giggled as he tried to cover his hair for protection, only to have it fail. He decided in the end to just let it go.  
The walk was mostly silent, save for the rowdy teenagers far too plastered to be this close to a river. By the time the sun was low on the horizon and the streetlamps were emitting a faint yellow glow they head back towards the metro to go back to their hotel.   
“This doesn’t feel like a real place.” Dan said, admiring the massive basilica they were walking past and seeing a familiar set of golden arches a few blocks away. “Like there’s such an eclectic mix of old and new, you know?”  
“Yeah I see it, it just doesn’t feel real that literally the entire city is under construction.” Phil mumbled as he followed another bright orange detour sign. “But things don’t have to feel real to appreciate them. Just thing of everything, the tour, the fans, us. Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it’s real but we just have to accept that it is and appreciate it anyways.”  
Dan slipped his hand into Phil’s as they walked the final stretch of the narrow path, squeezing tight. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
